The Baseball Freak, Foreign
by la Pianissima
Summary: To pen's outburst's 16th birthday 22 days later. Superbi Squalo 'kidnapped' Yamamoto Takeshi and brought him to a certain SE Asian country where the silverette said that Reborn was to train him. But on this 'trip', the raven-haired boy suddenly had a liking to a certain girl. He had one problem: Language Barriers. Can Squalo help him? HAHA. Suck at summaries. R&R please!


August 1, 2012.

_**EXACTLY 22 DAYS ADVANCE HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, FUYUKI!** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GETTING OLD~! Ushishishi~!_

Anyway, it seems like I'm making a series: "The _, Foreign". If any of you are interested, you can read them. Here are the titles: The Prince, Foreign and The Illusionist, Foreign. All of them have one special thing: I used my native dialects in the dialogues just for the heck of it. And just the same, I'll be doing it here in this story too, even if it only covered a small part of the story. I hope you like it.

**A/N:** Advance GOMEN! This will be (I think) the first time I'll be using a character outside the Varia circle! Please forgive me if I did Yamamoto very, very wrong. *bow*

Well, it seems I write more 'clearly' in my native tongue, so yeah.

[

Normal language

**Bikol language (but I made it in English for you to understand)**

_Character's thoughts_

_**Bikol sentences (a translation will be provided)**_

]

KHR belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

[Fuyuki, Ino, Inu and Ritsu. I'll be expecting a hearty laugh from you four. XD]

* * *

**The Baseball Freak, Foreign**

Yamamoto Takeshi was 'kidnapped' by Superbi Squalo to enhance his sword skills. Takeshi woke up with a sore head. He looked at his room. _A hotel?_ He peered outside the window and gaped at what he saw.

He was not anymore in Namimori. He was in the middle of a forest. But he was so sure he was with Tsuna and Gokudera on his way home.

"Stop looking at the window. You might melt it." Said a certain long-haired shark.

"Oh~? Squalo, where are we?"

"In the Philippines."

"Ahh … — Eeeh? The Philippines? That's so far away from Nami-chuu!" shrieked Takeshi, jaw-dropping at Squalo's face.

"SHUT UP! VOOOOIII! I DIDN'T BRING YOU HERE TO STARE AT MY FACE! WE'RE HERE TO TRAIN, IDIOT!"

"Wari, wari. Kiotsukete, Squalo. Hahaha… training huh? Game! Let's go!" Takeshi dashed out of the door, grabbing his sword in the process.

"That idiot. He didn't even think of eating." Squalo sighed.

Outside, Yamamoto breathed in fresh air. He was half-wrong and half-correct. Half-wrong because where he was is in a subdivision. Half-correct because the population of the trees are more than the houses he could count. He walked further, saying 'hi' to passersby. They gave him a weird look. Who wouldn't? Is a handsome tanned guy with a sword dangling from his back a normal occurrence?

He noticed that most of the passersby were wearing somewhat a uniform of a certain school. Walking further, he saw the school from among the tall trees. A rotunda greeted him as he saw the school building. He walked again, trying to figure out more about the school. When he reached the gate, he quickly saw a statue of a knight kneeling down and somewhat offering his sword made from black stone. Looking further, he saw an expansive soccer field. Striped cars were going in and out of the gate. The smoke form the cars made him sneeze.

"Achoo!" said he.

"**Bless you."** Says a girl nearby. She had straight jet-black hair all the way down to her waist and her bangs were pushed backward by a brown headband. Her onyx black eyes glistened with enthusiasm.

"Arigato ne!"

"**Huh? Sorry? Can you repeat that?"**

_Oh crap. I forgot I was in another country._

"Ah, uhmm…thank you!" He gave her his famous smile, scratching the back of her head. _It's a good thing I've been listening in English lately._

"**Ah, no problem."** She smiled back at him, tilting her head, her hair following the direction. That made him blush a little, making him smile more. A maroon-red car parked up in front of her and she climbed in. She waved 'good bye' to him. Takeshi returned it and watched her go.

"Vooi."

"Ah, Squalo. Hehe. Gomen for leaving you like that."

"Who was that?" He asked, eyeing the car.

"Err…Someone."

"Huh~?" Squalo stared at his student. His gaze was following the car until it disappeared when it turned at the rotunda. "Pssst. How long are you gonna stand there and stare? We have training to do." Squalo poked Takeshi's head that made him come back down to earth.

"Ah, oh, yeah. Right, training. So, where are we gonna train?"

"Here."

"What? But there are students here..." He turned his head and looked at the students who were happily chatting with their fellow schoolmates, which reminded him of Tsuna and Gokudera.

"I know that fact, idiot. I meant the forest." He pointed to the direction opposite the gate of the school. There stood a sports complex and farther beyond it was a vast army of trees.

"Ahhh… Okay. Let's go!" Enthusiastically, Takeshi jumped over the fence of the sports complex and dashed off again.

"That idiot…*sigh*" _W__hy am I even volunteering on tutoring him?_

For the following days, Squalo and Takeshi were training nonstop from dawn to the afternoon, but Takeshi would always sneak his way to the school to look for the girl with the jet-black hair. He would always see her on the same spot everyday, waiting for her ride. Like a stalker, he'd observe her, and unconsciously he had the urge to talk to her but couldn't since he doesn't understand her language.

"Hey, Squalo. You know this country's language, right?" Takeshi asked on their 19th day in the Philippines. They were having dinner in the house Squalo rented. He would notice that Squalo would talk to the employees either in English or in a language he didn't understand which he believed to be the local tongue.

"Yeah, somewhat. I know _Filipino _and some of this countries' many dialects."

"Wow! You know so much!"

"Well, if you're in the Varia, you should at least know seven languages."

"Is that so? Hehe. Can you teach me how to speak the native dialect here? Please?"

"If it's to talk to the girl you've been stalking for the past days, then NO. Reborn sent me here to train you, not to help you in your love life." He said, utterly looking disgusted at Yamamoto.

"Awwe, come on, Squ-chan~"

"Don't call me that, vooooiii!"

"No way, Squ-chan~ Squ-chan~ Squ-chan~ Squ-chan~ Squ-chan~ Squ-chan~!" Takeshi grinned as seeing and enraged Squalo. His mechanical arm was waving randomly in the air.

"FINE, FINE. I'LL TEACH YOU THE F*CKING DIALECT, SO JUST SHUT UP!" Squalo gave in, abruptly banging the dining table in annoyance. He left the room with his food untouched.

"Hehe." Takeshi grinned and watched Squalo storm out of the kitchen. He laughed and a slight tint of pink emerged on his cheeks.

So, as promised, Squalo taught the Bikol language to Takeshi while still training with their swords. And in the afternoon, Takeshi would watch the girl wait for her car and see her off. He was gathering up the courage to talk to her again.

And that day came. She was at her usual spot when it started to rain. The girl busily opened her bag to get her umbrella but a voice stopped her.

"_**Dae mo na kaipuhan iluwas yan."**_ Says Takeshi as he opened up his navy blue umbrella big enough for the two of them. He held it over her head and she blushed, staring up at the tall man in front of her.

"_**Sa-salamat…sir—"**_

"_**Takeshi. Pangaran ko Yamamoto Takeshi. Apudon mo na lang akong Takeshi, eu? Ika, ano ngaran mo?"**_ Takeshi asked smiling as the girl in front of him was awestruck at his weird pronunciations of her tongue.

"_**Uhm… Rose. Pangaran ko Rose Her—"**_ But her voice was cut off when the beep from Rose's family car was heard.

"_**Sorry, kaipuhan ko na maghali. Mainot na ko. Bye, Takeshi!"**_ She waved goodbye to him while he gentlemanly helped her mount the car. He, too, waved goodbye. A wider grin was implanted on the baseball freak's face. Squalo observed him from afar. He sighed in disbelief. _I just hope this won't affect his training._

"VOOOOOIII! DON'T LOSE FOCUS, KID! I MIGHT CUT YOUR HEAD OFF." Squalo and Takeshi were in the middle of training when Takeshi loosened his grip on his sword, in which Squalo almost scratched him. "STOP DAYDREAMING!" He punched the teenager hard on the face.

"~Ha? A-re? Oh~ gomen Squalo. I didn't meant to lose focus. I was just…" A blushed and a smile surfaced on his face.

Becoming more annoyed just by looking at his idiotic student who was heart was merrily jumping out of Takeshi's chest whenever it pumped.

"_**HAYUP MAN NIYO OH! DAE KA NGANI MAGPARA-ISIP KAYAN! GUSTO MONG MAGADAN NOY? GUSTO MO IBALIK TA KA NA SA NAMIMORI? NASUSUYA NA AKO SAIMO. ARA-ARALDAW NA LANG GINOGURUMDUM YANG PINAPADANGAT MO. ARA-ALDAW NALANG NAWAWARAN KA NING FOCUS!"**_The Varia officer's voice echoed in the forest, making the birds fly off in fear. Despite the murderous aura the silver swordsman emitted, the baseball freak remained his happy-go-lucky self.

"_**Dae mo lang kaya aram ang feeling pag-in love~~"**_ Takeshi's smile breached Squalo's heart. A vein popped in the assassin's forehead.

"SHUT UP, VOOOOIII! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FANTASY OF YOURS! WE'RE GOING BACK TO JAPAN. PACK UP YOUR THINGS. I'LL GO BOOK US A FLIGHT." Much displeased with his student's attitude, he stormed off and left Takeshi alone in the forest, humming a song in harmony with the birds.

Minutes later, Squalo's words finally sunk into his head. _We're going back to Japan. Then that means I'll be seeing Rose for the last time today._

So he waited. He waited until the school bell rung. But she never appeared. He waited until all the students went home. And she never appeared. Silence filled his mind. _Was she absent today? I hope she's doing fine._

Squalo returned with a taxi and immediately he got angry at Takeshi who stood staring blankly at the night sky. His face was emotionless and a stray dog was sniffing him with affection. He threw a stone at his head and he snapped back to reality. He ordered him to get on the taxi. He already expected him to do this kind of thing so he packed his clothes for him. Their journey to the airport was a quiet one. Takeshi was gazing at the window as if his eyes were glued to the horizon. His eyes were in pain and his smile from the afternoon was gone.

"Oi, what happened?" He asked as they boarded the plane.

"…nothing. Nothing happened." Melancholy was evident in the youngster's voice but the gloomy atmosphere paused when a high pitched voice spoke.

"_**Mapa-Japan ka man, Takeshi?"**_ Takeshi turned around and his smile returned. Rose was there, in plain clothes. No wonder she was absent. She, too, was leaving the country.

"_**Eu. Mabalik na ko sa harong ko sa Namimori."**_

"_**Duman man kami! Whaaa~! Ogmahun man na may kabistado tulos ako." **_ Rose beamed and patted Takeshi's broad shoulder. She turned around and sat on her respective seat with her parents. She waved at him and he waved back.

Takeshi sat on his seat as well. He was humming happily again. Squalo watched Takeshi and gave an irritated sigh. _Well, at least he's happy._

**END**

* * *

FUYUKI! Erminggerd! Gomen nasai! Sorry if my gift is a total fail! I'll make up to you next year! Hahaha. Love yah dre ;)

Anyways :

[**Translations**

.

"_**Dae mo na kaipuhan iluwas yan."**_ – You don't need to put that out.

"_**Sa-salamat…sir—"**_ – Th-thank you…sir

"_**Takeshi. Pangaran ko Yamamoto Takeshi. Hapudon mo na lang akong Takeshi, eu? Ika, ano ngaran mo?"**_ – Takeshi. My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. But you can call me Takeshi only. What about you, what's your name?

"_**Uhm… Rose. Pangaran ko Rose Her—"**_ – Uhm…Rose, my name's Rose Her—

"_**Sorry, kaipuhan ko na maghali. Mainot na ko. Bye, Takeshi!"**_ – Sorry, I need to go now. I'll be off first. Bye Takeshi!

"_**HAYUP MAN NIYO OH! DAE KA NGANI MAGPARA-ISIP KAYAN! GUSTO MONG MAGADAN NOY? GUSTO MO IBALIK TA KA NA SA NAMIMORI? NASUSUYA NA AKO SAIMO. ARA-ARALDAW NA LANG GINOGURUMDUM YANG PINAPADANGAT MO. ARA-ALDAW NALANG NAWAWARAN KA NING FOCUS!"**_ – Fuck this shit! Stop thinking about things like that! You wanna die early? D'you want me to take you back to Namimori? I'm getting really pissed off with you. Everyday that teensy brain of yours keeps on bothering itself on thinking of that girl you endear so much. And everyday you're always losing focus!

"_**Dae mo lang kaya aram ang feeling pag-in love~"**_ – You just don't know the feeling of being in love~

"_**Mapa-Japan ka man, Takeshi?"** _- Are you going to Japan as well, Takeshi?

"_**Eu. Mabalik na ko sa harong ko sa Namimori."** _- Yep. I'll be going back to Namimori.

"_**Duman man kami! Whaaa~! Ogmahun man na may kabistado tulos ako."** _- That's where we're going as well! I'm happy to have already met someone from Namimori.

.

]

Thank you so much for reading!

Kindly review :)

If you want me to write something similar to a certain KHR character, please do. I appreciate it. XD


End file.
